the four saints of fairy tail
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: when our four eros gets sucked into a new world they will find romance drama and fighting their enemies ships sonic x lucy jin x mirajane hwoarang x juvia and seventeen x lisanna read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note i don't own tekken fairy tail sonic the hedgehog and dragonball z read and review

Sonic Jin and Hwoarang were training as Sonic and Jin were having a sparring session while Hwoarang was doing punches on the heavy bag but he soon stopped and sighed"

Hwoarang's pov man this sucks i lost my right eye i have to wear this damn eyepatch it's all kazama's fault i left the dojo to get some fresh air,

"Hwoarang you okay man," said Sonic.

"No I am not i am still mad about my eye look at me i look like a pirate wearing this thing jin is the reason i am wearing it," said Hwoarang.

"Stop blaming me it's your fault you should have had your goggles on," said Jin.

"Fuck off dude," Hwoarang said as Jin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a purple vortex appear witch pulled Hwoarang into it,"

"Hwoarang said both Sonic and Jin.

"Ahh guys hurry before i go in all the way," said Hwoarang.

As Sonic and Jin tried to get hwoarang out of it but the vortex was to powerful soon the vortex capture Sonic and Jin as well soon the vortex disappeared.

Meanwhile at the tournament of power Seventeen was getting to fight Jiren while Goku and Vegeta were both out and were defeated by Jiren.

"So you were using those" guys to your own ends," said Seventeen.

"Silence what do you know of Jiren," shouted Vermoud on the stands.

"You live obsessed with the past," Seventeen said.

Once Jerin heard that he throw a punch at Seventeen but he flew away.

"Looks like i hit a nerve their," Seventeen," said

Jiren flyed and grabbed Seventeen on the face as they flew thought boulders as jiren threw an powerful punch to Seventeen which caused him to went through a boulder Seventeen came back as he throw a punch at jiren but he blocked it.

"Do you think you can make things like they were if you win? Seventeen," said

Jiren did not say nothing as he still hold the blocked punch.

"That you can bury the past," said Seventeen.

"Ridiculous," said Jiren as he toss Seventeen on the ground.

Jiren flyed as an damaged Goku and vegeta tried to get up but they were still in pain.

"Strength is absolute strength forgives all even the past," said Jiren as he begins to charge up his ki blast.

"Lament your own weakness," said Jiren as he threw the blast as bits of rock as also came onto the blast Goku and Vegeta were trying to move but they were still hurted.

"Goku Vegeta," said Krillin.

"No 17," said Eighteen.

"Get up Goku," said Beerus.

As the blast continues both Goku and Vegeta were shocked to Seventeen who was stopping the blast.

"You what are you doing at least save yourself," said Vegeta.

"That's crazy No 17," Eighteen," said

The Android continued to stop the blast as Jiren increased it.

"You're not strong enough run no 17," said Eighteen,"

The blast was to strong soon the force field broke.

"No 17," screamed Eighteen.

"Hey Goku Vegeta," said Seventeen.

Both saiyans looked up as he called their names.

"I gave up on the cruiser you better thank me," said seventeen as he made two forcefield for both saiyans.

"Hopefully you get some rest sacrificing myself for others i kind of like how human that his," said Seventeen.

Suddenly the purple vortex apped again this time infront of Seventeen.

"What the hell is that," said Beerus.

As Seventeen was sucked in soon the vortex disappeared everyone was shocked that seventeen was gone.

"Why did it take my brother." said Eighteen.

"I am not sure dear but i hope he is okay." said krillin who comforted his wife.

Sonic's pov as all of us were sucked into this vortex we all screamed but then suddenly we notice it was gonna and we smiled but soon we all saw the ground.

"Oh this is not gonna end good," said Sonic.

As Sonic Jin and Seventeen landed on the ground as that groaned in pain.

"Man that was some ride," said Sonic.

"Tell me about it." said Jin.

"But where are we." said Seventeen.

Sonic notice a sign and reads the name of the town.

"We are in magnolia town," said Sonic.

"How did we get here anyway," said Jin.

"Seems to me that unknown vortex brought us here," said Seventeen.

"Hey where is Hwoarang he was with us in that vortex how come he did not land were we are," said Sonic.

"We gotta go look for him let's go," saiid Jin.

Both Sonic and Seventeen nodded their heads as they followed Jin on the search to find Hwoarang.

This was the very first chapter of by new series read and review have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's pov me jin and seventeen were on the look on finding hwoarang while we screached we heard a loud boom.

"What was that," said Jin.

"It came from that side of town let's check it out," said Seventeen.

As the three boys went to the location of the exploding soon they turned their notice the 12 members of the dark guild the leader of the dark guild looked at the trio and smirked.

"Well well looked do we have here empty your wallets now or die," the Leader. said

"Hell no," said Jin.

"What did you say do you know who you dealing with," said the Leader.

"Yeah me and my friends are dealing with a bunch of jackasses," said Sonic.

"You are gonna regret saying that men attack them," said the Leader.

As the members of the dark guild hands glowed as they release their dark magic at the three boys but they dodged the attack as Seventeen threw some ki blasts at them while Sonic was doing his nova burst jin used his lasers from his eyes which most of the members were shocked while sooner they and notice most of them were down .

"Alright six down six more two go," said Sonic.

"If Hwoarang was here he would love this," said Jin.

"You are right kazama i would," said Hwoarang.

The three boys turned their heads and was happy to see the blood taloon himself.

"Hwoarang we looked everywhere for you man what happened," said Sonic.

"Long story but for now let's whoop some ass," said Hwoarang as he flames appear on is fist and boots .

"Holy crap Hwoarang you can use fire now," said Jin.

"Hell yeah," said Hwoarang.

"Enough with your chatting men attacking them," said the Leader.

As the four boys went back onto fighting the dark guild members Hwoarang released some flaming kicks while Sonic was using burning spindash on them while Seventeen and Jin looked at each other then combined their attacks together as the leader of the dark guild was shocked to his men defeated.

"Impossible how can they defeat my men like this the Leader," said

Once they was defeated the Leader of the group was trying to get away but Sonic caught him with nova burst everyone was shocked that the four unknown warriors defeated a entire guild.

"Now that's what i call an great ass kicking," said Hwoarang.

"I agree also how on earth did you learn on doing fire," said Jin.

"Well what happen when we all fell on the ground i landed the other half of downtown by a magic shop when i went inside of it i landed on the owner of the shop i was knocked and some orange potion went inside my mouth," Hwoarang. said

"So that's how you can do fire," said Sonic.

"Yep," said Hwoarang.

"I am glad all four of us did this," said Seventeen.

"Same here My name is Hwoarang nice to meet you," he said.

"Same to you Hwoarang i am," seventeen he said

"Wow we are getting along great," said Sonic.

Hey you guys alright someone shouted.

The four boys turned their heads as they noticed four figures the young man had spiky pink a young beautiful woman with blonde with an large bust a little girl with dark blue hair with them was a blue flying cat and white cat.

"Yeah we are fine just dealt with some guys with dark marks on their arms," said Sonic.

"Wait you defeated a dark guild no way," said Happy.

"Indeed we did," said Jin.

"Who are you guys by the way," asked Lucy.

"My name is sonic," he said.

"I am Jin nice to meet you,"

He said

"I am Hwoarang nice to meet you guys," he said.

"i am Seventeen it's a pleasure to meet you guys," he said.

"Nice to meet you guys i am Natsu," he said.

"i am Lucy nice to meet you guys," said

"i am Wendy nice to meet you four," she said with an smile .

"I am Happy aye," he said.

"I am Carla nice to meet you,' she said.

"Where did you guys came form," asked Natsu.

"All four of us came from different universes," said Sonic.

This shocked the wizard as Happy was interested of wanting to hear about the warriors.

"Wow that's interesting you guys should come to the guild with us," said Wendy.

"Guild what's a guild," asked Hwoarang.

"A Guild is a type of organization scattered all throughout earthland," said Lucy.

"I see and those we beat up had dark marks on their arms," said Seventeen.

"Those guys you beated were from a dark guild i can't believe you guys beat them while we were on a mission," said Natsu.

"Also i have fire now it's really cool and what do you guys do," said Hwoarang.

"Me and Wendy both of us are dragon slayers I am a fire dragon slayer while Wendy is a sky dragon slayer," Natsu said.

"I am celestial spirit wizard," Lucy. said

The four boys were amazed upon hearing the the three wizards magic manly Sonic was interested in Lucy's magic.

"How did you get fire magic anyway Hwoarang," Natsu said.

"Well when me and the guys came here we got seperated I landed in a magic shop and some orang potion went inside My mouth," said Hwoarang.

"I see," said Carla.

"You guys should come and join fairy tail our master would love you guys," said Happy.

"Well since you putted that way i am," said Jin.

"Me two," said Sonic.

"I am to plus we need the money to get some food" said Hwoarang.

"I am as well also really Hwoarang," said Seventeen.

"What I am speaking the truth," said Hwoarang.

As they made walked back too fairy tail everyone told them about themselves after they were done chatting they it to fairy tail at last.

"Here we are," said Natsu.

"Whoa this place looks like a mansion," said Hwoarang.

"Do all guilds look like that," Sonic asked.

"Yes they do," said Carla.

"Well what are we standing let's go in shall we." said Lucy.

As they went inside the guild everyone was having an great time drinking and fighting soon it stopped as they noticed Sonic Jin Hwoarang and Seventeen.

"Why are they staring at us like that whispered," Jin.

"I am not sure," said Sonic.

"Who are those guys are they from a dark guild," said Erza.

"No they are not Erza they actually defeated a eitre dark guild while we were on an," mission said Lucy.

Everyone became shocked about of what they heard Erza looked at the four and was amazed.

"Now they are real men right their," said Elfman.

Evergreen smacked Elfman with her fan and got angry.

The four boys soon notice a short old man Hwoarang covered his mouth was not trying to laugh.

"Hello there and welcome to Fairy Tail My name is makarov nice to meet you four what are your names and ages makarov," asked

"I am Sonic i am Eighteen years old," said Sonic.

"I am Jin i am twenty years old Jin," said

"I am Hwoarang i am also Twenty," said Hwoarang.

I am Seventeen i am Seventeen years old," he said.

"Nice to meet your four I heard you four beated a dark guild i see," asked Makarov.

"Yes we did," said Sonic.

"Yeah we kicked their asses so bad i am ready for anything you put in front of us," said Hwoarang.

"Well then how about showing me your strength you four vs my four mages," said Makarov.

"Aw yeah that's what i am talking about I am all fired up," said Natsu.

"Okay I am game," said Gray.

"Heh I am up for it," said Gajeel.

"I accept i been looking forward for a fight." said Laxus.

"You know what i accept as well," said Jin.

"Me to," said Sonic.

"Count me in," said Seventeen.

"I am up for some more action i am in also," said Hwoarang.

"Great Sonic you will face Natsu Jin you will face Gajeel Hwoarang you will take on Gray and Seventeen you take on Laxus," said Makarov.

"Now this gonna be good said hwoarang," with a smirk.

Everyone at the guild were making bets to see who would win as Sonic and crew were at the battle field soon

Everyone took their seats.

"So who did you guys betted," on asked Happy.

"I betting on sonic and his friends i would like to see more from him and his friends," said Mirajane.

"I can't wait to see my darling Gray in action," said Juvia with hearts on her eyes.

Most of everyone facepalmed as Juvia went back on day dreaming about Gray.

"Alright first match will be Hwoarang vs Gray fullbuster," announced Makarov.

As both man walked up the battlefield with a stare down.

"Do you think Hwoarang stands a chance against gray," asked Lisanna.

"He does not have no chance against my love," said Juvia.

Alright Hwoarang prepare yourself," said Gray.

"Yeah yeah shut up already," said Hwoarang.

"Okay ready fight," said Makarov.

Gray begins to crate ice lance and send them at Hwoarang he notice and kicks them all as Hwoarang released a flash of flames at Gray witch hitted him.

"Heh beat that Gray," said Hwoarang.

"You are going down carrot," top said Gray as he held a ice hammer and hitted Hwoarang with it.

Hwoarang's pov damn I give Gray that he may know ice but i can still win this fight.

As Hwoarang was gonna get up but soon gray summon ice make fist Hwoarang notice was soon hitted with them.

"That's all you good blood talon," said Gray.

"No i am not finished yet said Hwoarang," as his hands started to glow

"Whoa his hands are glowing," said Happy.

"I can sense something is gonna happened," said Erza.

Hwoarang's pov holy crap my hands are glowing again some odd aura was surrounding me i closed my eyes as the aura was gone i soon opened them everyone looked at me with shock even i am shocked as well.

"What did he turn into," said Happy.

"I don't know but it looks awesome," said Wendy.

"Whoa My hair changed color i even have flames surrounding me and i have a sword," said Hwoarang to himself .

"What did he change into," said Gray to himself.

"Alright gray let's finish this," said Hwoarang.

"I agree," said Gray as he made a ice sword.

"Oh looks like we are having a sword fight huh alright bring it," said Hwoarang.

As both men charged with each other with their swords Gray was gonna strike Hwoarang with it but he broke the sword and used his sword on Gray as Hwoarang attacked Gray with a few of his kicks as the ice maker wizard was about to lose the match.

"It's over Gray," said Hwoarang as he did skyrocket on him soon Gray was defeated.

"The winner is Hwoarang," said Makarov.

Hwoarang smirked walked up to Gray and gave him a helping hand.

"That was a great match dude," said Hwoarang.

"It sure was i still can't believe you broke my ice sword," said Gray.

"I still can't believe i did," said Hwoarang.

Juvia was shocked that her darling Gray lost to Hwoarang the blood talion went to is friends and smirked.

"Hwoarang that was a great match you had their," said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic," said Hwoarang.

"Next up is Sonic the hedgehog vs Natsu dragneel," said Makarov.

"Looks like you are up Sonic.' said Seventeen.

"Wish me luck guys," said Sonic.

"Good luck sonic you can do" this," said Hwoarang.

"Thanks," said Sonic.

"You got this sonic i believe in you," said Jin.

"Thanks Jin welp time for my fight," said Sonic.

Sonic's pov It's my turn now i made my way to the battlefield me and natsu had," a stare down.

"Ok sonic let's see if you beat a dragon slayer," said Natsu.

"Let's do this," said Sonic.

"Alright fight," said Makarov.

Sonic's pov as Me and Natsu charged at each either i noticed he balled his fist into flames has he sends fire balls at me but i was too fast as i dodged them as i did my burning spindash witch hitted him.

"Did he just turn into an ball of fire," said Wakaba.

"Yes he did," said Macao.

"You got me good sonic let's see if you can dodged my Fire Dragon's Claw," said Natsu as came from his feet.

Sonic dodged the kicks as he threw an uppercut at Natsu.

"Is that all come on dude you are boring me here," said Sonic.

Natsu grew angry at the blue hedgehog.

"Ok that's it you are dead said Natsu as he positioned himself.

fire dragon's roar shouted Natsu as he released an large fireball at sonic soon there was a large explosion everyone was wondering his sonic alive Jin looked at the smoke soon he cleared and everyone became shocked same with Natsu.

"He just deflected it like it was nothing," said Erza.

"Now that's a man," said Elfman.

Evergreen wanted to smack elfman but she was to speechless to do it.

"No one has ever done that. before," said Natsu.

"Looks like I am the first one heh come Natsu let's finish this," said Sonic.

"Couldn't agree more sonic said Natsu," as his hands turns to flames.

Natsu threw fire balls at Sonic but the hedgehog was to fast as sonic grabbed the fireballs and absorbed them.

"This can not be," said Natsu.

"Yes it is natsu it's over take a shot of my nova ball," said Sonic.

As Natsu was stunned from a fire electric type ball and was soon defeated.

"Sonic is the winner," said Makarov.

Natsu groaned in pain as he got up he walked up to Sonic and smirked at the blue hedgehog.

"That was a great match Sonic you managed to dogged my attacks," said Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu," said Sonic.

"Next time we fight i won't hold back," said Natsu.

"Neither will i sonic," said

Both Sonic and Natsu shocked hands as they went their separate ways.

"Next match will be a tag match Jin and Seventeen vs Laxus and Gajeel," said Makarov.

"Now things just got interesting," said Gajeel.

"This should be good," said Laxus.

"good luck guys," said Sonic.

"Thanks," said Jin.

"Let's see if they can even last longer fighting me," said Seventeen.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Jin Seventeen Laxus and Gajeel made their way to the battlefield as they stared down at each other.

"Alright you punks let's see if you both can take us both on," said Gajeel.

"Let's see and find out," said Jin.

"Alright you four ready fight," said Makarov.

Seventeen's pov "I sensed that Laxus was among his lighting magic at me as I dodged the attack while I was doing punches and kicks to him I notice he had more as I grabbed the lighting and crushed it.

"What the how did he do that what is he," said Laxus.

Gajeel was using his iron magic at Jin but everytime gajeel uses it jin breaks it every time as jin did wind god fist to Gajeel.

"Looks like their are pretty good laxus," said Gajeel.

"Indeed they are gajeel time to go all out," said Laxus.

"Jin looks like they gonna go all out be prepared," said Seventeen.

"Oh i am Seventeen said jin but soon his mark begins to glow.

"Jin your mark is glowing," said Seventeen.

"I know i am turning devil," said Jin.

Jin's pov as "I transformed into devil everyone looked at me with shock as i got back into my stance.

"what did he changed into," said Levy.

"I don't know at all," said Jet.

"Now you both see my true power," said Devil Jin.

As Laxus and Gajeel went all out on using their magic as Seventeen and Devil Jin dodge them all while Seventeen gave Laxus an uppercut and Jin shot lasers from his eyes and attacked Gajeel.

"Dammit that's it i am not gonna lose to these two," said Gajeel.

"Me neither gajeel it's time to end this with the iron lighting dragon roar." said Laxus.

"Ohh good one," said Gajeel.

"Alright Seventeen and Jin you maybe good but it's time to end this," said both Gajeel and Laxus.

"Super Iron Lighting Dragon Roar," shouted both Laxus and Gajeel.

As their combin magic hitted both Seventeen and Jin as their was smoke everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear soon it was and everyone became shocked.

"What this can't not be how are they still standing," said Natsu.

"What are they," said Gray.

"I can't believe both of them did not take any damage damage from it." said Gajeel.

"Jin let's end this," said Seventeen.

"Indeed," said Jin as he turned back to normal.

As Jin and Seventeen combine their powers to finish off both Gajeel and Laxus soon both wizards were defeated.

"Your winners are Seventeen and Jin," said Makarov.

Everyone cheered at both men while Gajeel and Laxus groaned in pain as they got up and walked away.

"Man they were good," said Gray.

"Tell me about it," said Natsu.

"This calls for a celebration," said Makarov.

Everyone cheered as they all went back to the guild.

Inside the guild Sonic Jin

Seventeen and Hwoarang were receiving their guild marks from Mirajane after they were done getting their marks everyone was happy.

"Welcome to fairy tail guys," said Mirajane.

"Awesome," said Hwoarang.

"Thanks so much Mirajane," said Jin.

"Your welcome Jin Mirajane," said with a smile.

"Now let's celebrate," said Loke.

Everyone went to celebrate Hwoarang was hanging out with Cana and Wakaba while Jin was hanging out with Laxus and Gajeel Seventeen was hanging out with Gray while Sonic was hanging out with Natsu soon Wendy walks up to Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang i have a question," said Wendy.

"What's up," said Hwoarang.

"How did you get that eyepatch," asked Wendy.

"Well it happen when i fought jin in his devil form," said Hwoarang.

"It's not my fault hwoarang you should have worn your goggles," said Jin.

Hwoarang wanted to swear at Jin but he couldn't since Wendy was still a child.

"Jin was right wendy i should have worn my goggles," said Hwoarang.

"I am sorry about your eye Mr Hwoarang," said Wendy.

"No it's fine Wendy and just call me Hwoarang." said Hwoarang.

"Okay Hwoarang," said Wendy.

Sonic was hanging out with Natsu Elfman Lucy and Evergreen.

"Sonic for what you did out their was really manly of you," said Elfman.

"Thanks Elfman," said Sonic.

"Indeed it was how did you know how to fight like that," asked Lucy.

"Well Jin taught me some of the moves he does me Jin and Hwoarang we go way back," said Sonic.

"Where did you three meet at," said Natsu.

"All three of us met at the fourth king of the iron fist it was my first time joining it and i beated hwoarang in like five seconds," said Sonic.

"Wait you beat Hwoarang," said Evergreen.

"Yes i did he kept on being cocky so i beat him," said Sonic.

"Wow i did not Know Hwoarang was cocky," said Lucy.

"Also hotheaded," said Jin.

"Oh screw you kazama," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang don't start," said Sonic.

"Whatever," said Hwoarang as he got up from his seat.

"What's his deal Sonic," said Seventeen.

"It's a long story man," said Sonic.

Hwoarang's pov "I was calming down a little bit as i was at the bathroom and looking at the mirror god i hate wearing this eyepatch as i got i soon bumped into the unknown blue haired girl.

"Oh i am sorry," said Hwoarang.

"It's my fault Hwoarang," said Juvia.

Hwoarang gave Juvia a helping hand she accepted.

"Thanks Hwoarang," said Juvia.

"No problem wait what's your name," asked Hwoarang.

"My name is Juvia," she said

"Nice to meet you juvia," he said .

"Same to you hwoarang i have to say you were really good fighting my gray," she said.

"Thanks," said Hwoarang.

"Np now it's time too get back to my darling gray," said Juvia.

Hwoarang watched as the water mage walked away as he went back to his friends.

"Hey guys," said Hwoarang.

"Hey Hwoarang," said seventeen and jin.

"Hey where's Sonic hwoarang," asked

"He's still talking with Lucy and the others what you been up to," said Seventeen.

"Oh nothing much just met a girl," said Hwoarang.

"Who," asked Jin.

"Juvia," said Hwoarang.

"You talked to Juvia," said Seventeen.

"Yes i did she's really nice," said Hwoarang,

"Oh interesting i can sense you are gonna develop a crush on her," said Seventeen.

"Seventeen i just met her also how do you know that i am gonna have a crush on her," said Hwoarang.

"I am a android hwoarang i know these things and i can sense the same thing with sonic," said Seventeen.

"Whoa," said Hwoarang.

"Wow that's very interesting Seventeen," said Jin.

Soon they notice Sonic and Lucy walking towards them.

"Hey guys Lucy is gonna take us to our apartment come on," said Sonic.

Seventeen Jin and Hwoarang got up from their seats and followed Sonic and Lucy out of the guild as Lucy showed them their new home as Lucy gave Sonic the key as that opened the door the four boys became amazed.

"Whoa this is are house," said Jin.

"Yes it his," said Lucy with a smile.

"Thank you so much Lucy," said Sonic.

"Your welcome guys enjoy your new home," she said.

The four boys looked at their surroundings of their apartment as they went into their room.

"I like this place already," said Sonic.

"Same here but we still gotta get some cash to get some things," said Hwoarang.

"We know Hwoarang," said Jin.

"The only way we can get money is to do job request lucy told me about it," said Sonic.

"We can do that," said Hwoarang.

"Of course we can but we can't do s class missions thought ," said Sonic.

"Let's start doing that tomorrow," said Jin.

"I like it count me in," said Seventeen.

"I am in as well," said Hwoarang.

"Me to," said Sonic.

As the four boys agreed to as their were now getting to get some rest.

"Night fellas," said Hwoarang.

"Night Hwoarang" said Sonic Jin Seventeen.

As they all drifted to sleep.


	4. misson start

Hwoarang's pov "Me and the guys were at the guild looking at the job request boards i looked at one job as my eyes wined with shocked.

"Guys check this out," Hwoarang shouted.

"What is it hwoarang?," said Jin

We can do this mission save an village from some demons look at all that money

"Whoa that's a lot," said Seventeen.

"Ikr we have to do this," said Hwoarang.

"Let's do this," said Sonic.

"Yeah," shouted Jin and Seventeen.

As the four boys left the guild to do their job request.

"I wonder what mission did they choice," said Happy.

"Maybe the crappy," ones said Laxus.

"I agree with you," said gajeel.

Back with the guys Hwoarang and Seventeen were fighting two demons that was breathing fire while Sonic and Jin were fighting a giant two headed demon while Jin was in his devil form while Sonic was using his lighting attacks.

"Okay guys let's finish them off," shouted Sonic.

As the four boys defeated the demons as they were now into ashes everyone in the village thank them for saving everyone.

"Thank you so much for saving us," said the villager.

"You guys are very welcome," said Sonic.

"Welp since we beated the demons now we can get our jewel baby," said Hwoarang.

Sonic Seventeen and Jin nodded their heads as they wave goodbye to the villagers and headed back to get their jewel.

Meanwhile at a unknown guildhall their stood Jin's farther Kazuya mishima alongside with him were Super Seventeen Metal sonic and Vidaldus.

"Their they are," said Vidaldus.

"When will be the time to strike kazuya," said Metal sonic.

"Soon Metal sonic soon," said Kazuya.

"I am looking forward on mopping the floor with seventeen," said Super seventeen.

And i will look forward on finally getting rid of sonic," said Metal sonic.

"Once i take my worthless son outta of the picture everything will be mine," said Kazuya as he started laughing evilly.

Back at the guild the four boys was getting their jewel from their mission they split it and Hwoarang took his half and was sitting down soon he notice Juvia walking up to him.

"Hello Hwoarang," greated Juvia.

Hi Juvia what's up stalking gray like always," joked Hwoarang.

"Hehe heavens no Hwoarang today is the anniversary of me and gray first met," she. said

"Interesting Juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Yup hey Hwoarang can i ask you something," said Juvia.

"Sure what is it," said Hwoarang.

"Do you miss having your right eye," asked Juvia.

"Yeah I do but i learned my lesson i am never doing something like that again," said hwoarang.

'I know a way i can get it back,' said juvia.

"How?," said Hwoarang.

"Well I never tried it but is it okay if i try it on you?." said Juvia.

"Go ahead," said Hwoarang.

Juvia did a little poke onto Hwoarang's eyepatch as she stooped Hwoarang took off his eyepatch as he blinked both off of his eyes.

"Yes i can see in by right high again thank you so much juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Your welcome Hwoarang," said Juvia.

As the blood taloon hugged the water mage as Juvia returned the hug back.

"Hwoarang I gotta get meet my darling Gray." said Juvia.

"Oh ok see you later Juvia" said Hwoarang,

Juvia left to meet with Gray Hwoarang watched as she left.

Meanwhile with Sonic he was doing some drawings soon he notice Lucy was about to leave the guild.

Sonic's pov "okay sonic you only have one shot of this he" said to himself as he got up to meet up with Lucy.

"Hey Lucy i wanted to ask you something," said Sonic.

"Sure what is it Sonic," said Lucy.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a job request," with me said Sonic.

"I love to sonic," said Lucy she said with a smile.

"Awesome," said Sonic.

Lucy and Sonic hugged each other but soon pulled away as they blush.

"I have to go Sonic," said Lucy as she left.

"See you later Lucy." said Sonic.

Lucy left the guild as Sonic went back to his drawing but soon notice Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang you got your eye back," said Sonic.

"Yes I did i am never doing that crap again but anywho what did you talk to lucy about anyway," said Hwoarang.

"Well I asked her if she would like to do a job request with me and she said yes sonic," said with a smile.

"Awesome and i saw that you hugged her," said Hwoarang.

"You are the one to talk Hwoarang you hugged Juvia," said Sonic.

"Okay i admitted i did hugged Juvia anyway i hope anyone does not find out about me having feelings on juvia," said Hwoarang.

"And me having feelings for lucy," said Sonic.

Soon they both notice Happy and Cana who were smiling at them.

"What's with the smiles Cana and Happy," said Sonic.

"We overheard everything," said Happy.

"You guys overheard us," said Sonic.

"Why yes we did," said Happy.

"Plus I hinted out that you both have feelings for them," said Cana.

Sonic and Hwoarang both blush.

"Please don't tell anyone about it," said Hwoarang.

"Oh alright since i like you guys anyway i won't," said Cana.

"And i won't either aye," said Happy.

"Oh thank god glad we can trust you guys," said Sonic.

"But i have one thing to say," said Hwoarang.

"And what's that hwoarang," said Sonic.

"Happy likes carla," teased Hwoarang.

Happy blush while Sonic and Cana were laughing soon Seventeen and Jin came.

"Come on guys it's time to get our shopping on," said Seventeen.

Sonic and Hwoarang got up from their seats as the four boys left the guild.

"What should we do first get some food or clothes shopping," said Jin.

"Let's get some clothes first," said Seventeen.

"Great idea," said Sonic.

As the boys went out of the guild to spend their jewel they went shopping on buying clothes and eating food as they made it home and was now sitting on their new sofa.

"Man I feel great," said Seventeen.

"Me to and i can't belave me and Jin got all of our outfits," said Hwoarang.

"And I love the my new threads anyway i am stuff from all that food," said Sonic.

"Me to at least we got some," stuff said Jin.

Hwoarang picked up his copy of sorcerer weekly soon his eyes went wide.

"What is it Hwoarang," said Sonic.

"Guys it's Mirajane," said Hwoarang.

"What where," said Seventeen.

As Jin Seventeen and Sonic looked at the magazine and saw Mirajane posing in an bikini soon Jin had a nosebleed.

"Jin you okay," said Sonic.

"I am okay sonic I never nosebleed before," said Jin.

"Um guys not just Mirajane who is on it," said Jin.

"Who else," said Hwoarang.

Jin showed Sonic Seventeen and Hwoarang soon they nosebleed.

"I didn't know that lucy was in it," said Sonic.

"Same with juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Looks like we are nosebleed huh," said Sonic.

"yes we did how about we get some shuteye," said Seventeen.

"Yeah me to i had a long day," said Jin.

Seventeen and Jin went to their rooms and gotten some rest while Sonic and Hwoarang were chatting.

"I wonder Sonic," said hwoarang.

"what is it hwoarang," said Sonic.

"Do you think Juvia maybe the one for me," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang don't rush dude i am sure she may like you back," said Sonic.

"But she likes that damn stripper," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang come on dude," said Sonic.

"Oh you the to talk Sonic you have feelings for lucy," said Hwoarang.

"I see the way you both look at each other you guys blush you to are made for each other," said Hwoarang.

"Thanks hwoarang but we can't rush into things yet we only been here two days," said Sonic.

"I know sonic but still," said Hwoarang.

"Anywho Hwoarang i am going to bed see you tomorrow man," said Sonic.

"Night sonic." said Hwoarang.

Sonic and Hwoarang both fistpumped as Sonic went into his room and drifted off to sleep.

Hwoarang's pov "I was outside looking at moon wow it sure was beautiful at this time of night but i still have Juvia on my mind can i she be the one for me i have to save my feelings and wait for the moment," said Hwoarang to himself.

Later that night Lucy was at her apartment sleeping peacefully but soon it was ruined when she got up from her bed and opened her eyes went wide of shocked when she saw a devilish form she was grabbed one of her gate keys but was soon was knocked out buy some position as Devil Kazuya smirked and picked up the blonde haired girl and flies away.

"Nice now i got this pathetic bitch now it's time get the blue haired one," said Kazuya to himself.

The next morning the four boys were on their way too the guild as Hwoarang and Jin both were wearing their outfits from tekken 4 as they went inside everyone noticed them.

"What's going on guys," said Jin.

"It's Lucy and Juvia," said Loke.

"What happen to them," said Sonic.

"They got kidnapped last night," said Levy.

"I know who did it," said Sonic.

"Who sonic," said Natsu.

"Kazuya," said Sonic.

"Who is kazuya," asked Lisanna.

"my father," said Jin.

Everyone gasped as Hwoarang and Sonic grew angry while Seventeen notice a note.

"Guys look at this note," said Seventeen.

"Everyone at the guild walked up to Seventeen as he begins to read the note.

"What does it say," said Gray.

"Kazuya is not alone he as allies as well," said Seventeen.

"Who else is joining him," said Sonic.

"Metal sonic Super seventeen and some guy named Vidaldus," said Seventeen.

"But why would they kidnap Lucy and Juvia," said Erza.

"I am not sure erza but we have too beat these guys for good," said Seventeen.

"Indeed we do my father wants an shot at me i am ready for it," said Jin.

"Metal sonic and Vidaldus have lucy and Juvia prisoned me and hwoarang can go save them," said Sonic.

"Super svebetenn his gonna be a challenge he is really strong," said Seventeen.

"I am up for it," said Natsu.

"I know you are natsu," said Seventeen.

"Wait are we waiting for let's do this," said Hwoarang.

Sonic Hwoarang Jin Seventeen Erza Natsu Gray Elfman Laxus Gajeel Cana Evergreen Freed and Bickslow all left the guild to fight Kazuya and his henchmen Makarov watched as they all left the guild he could not help but smile.

"What's with the smile," asked Wendy.

"Well Wendy i see Hwoarang and his friends have great potential of being s class wizards and i can sense great power in all four of them," said Makarov.

"Metal sonic kazuya super seventeen and vidaldus you four are gonna pay said Sonic Jin Seventeen and Hwoarang,"


	5. the big throw down

Juvia's pov "Lucy and I slowly woke up we looked and notice two figures.

"Looks like you both are away now," said Metal sonic.

"Why did you kidnapped us," said Lucy.

"We did it because both of you will become evil like us," said Metal sonic.

"Yeah once i play this tune both of you are under our control," said Vidaldus.

But before Vidaldus can play soon they notice both Sonic and Hwoarang.

"You two finally showed up," said Metal sonic.

"We settle this once in and for all Metal sonic," said Sonic.

"I have been waiting for this day as well Sonic," said metal sonic.

"Sonic please be careful," said Lucy to herself.

"So you must be Vidaldus huh," said Hwoarang.

Yes i am what do you want my autograph or something," he said.

"Fuck no i am here to kick your ass and save Juvia." said Hwoarang.

"Well then you come and fight me for her," said Vidaldus.

"Oh i am gonna enjoy this" said Sonic as he got into his fighting stance.

"Let's do this," said Hwoarang as both him and Sonic let out battle cries as they both begins too attack Metal sonic and Vidaldus.

Meanwhile with Jin and Kazuya both of them were at honmaru as they throwing countless attacks at each other blocking their attacks.

"You gotten strong i see," said Kazuya.

"Yes i did i am not gonna lose to you time to go all out," said Jin.

"That's more like it," said Kazuya.

As they both went back fighting each other.

Meanwhile Seventeen and the others were taking on super seventeen natsu tries to use his fire but is fire magic would not work on him as super seventeen grabbed and sends him flying through a building.

"Natsu," screamed Happy.

Seventeen uppercutted the powerful android while Erza did some slash attacks with her sword super Seventeen was down both Erza and Seventeen smiled.

"You are pretty good Erza," said Seventeen.

"Thank you," said Erza.

"Alright you both may gotten but that's the only one you get," said Super seventeen as he started to power up again.

"Shit he is powering up again time to go all out," said Seventeen as he Gray Natsu Gajeel Erza charged at the powerful android.

Back at the mishima zaibatsu Sonic and Metal sonic was still fighting but Sonic was blocking all of metal sonic's attacks.

"Impossible how can he be stronger than me," said Metal sonic.

"Alright Metal sonic time to end you," said Sonic as he did his nova burst soon metal sonic was gone.

Hwoarang's pov "I was doing by fast kicks on Vidaldus as he was gonna use his guitar again as i grabbed it and was ready to smash it.

"No not my guitar please don't," said Vidaldus.

"I got my own tune said Hwoarang," as he grabbed Vidaldus and attacked him with his own guitar as Hwoarang defeated Vidaldus.

"Alright we did it," said Hwoarang.

"Indeed we did come on let's get Lucy and Juvia outta here," said Sonic.

"As they both got Lucy and Juvia free.

"Come on guys we gotta get to the others," said Sonic.

"Wait before we do that have not showers or charged our clothes," said Lucy.

"Juvia agrees with love rivel," said Juvia.

"Me and Hwoarang can wait let's head back to get you guys some clothes," said Sonic.

"As the four left the building Sonic and Hwoarang brofist each other.

Meanwhile back at honmaru Kazuya and Jin were still going all out of their fight with one final punch both kazuya and Jin were down.

With Seventeen and the others.

Super seventeen was defeating everyone as he throwing ki blasts at Laxus and Gajeel Seventeen and Elfman uses their attacks on him but was sent Flying.

"Hahaha you guys can't defeated me," said super Seventeen.

"Think again super seventeen Nova burst," shouted Sonic.

As Super seventeen was hitted with the blast.

Sonic Hwoarang Lucy Juvia thank god you guys made also what took so long," said a damaged Natsu,

"Long story come on let's take him down," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang he is to powerful," said Gray.

"I know," said Hwoarang.

"Seventeen does he have a weakness," said Sonic.

"The only way we can beat him is to use powerful attacks on him," said Seventeen.

Super seventeen got back up and looked at the reaming warriors.

"You got me good hedgehog i give you that but nothing can't stop me," said super Seventeen.

"Okay guys let's take him down," said Sonic.

"You guys are not gonna take him on without me," said Jin.

Everyone turned their heads and notice Jin and Kazuya.

"Jin you made it man," said Sonic.

"Why is Kazuya here," said Hwoarang.

"Guys it's a long story but right now we need to beat super Seventeen," said jin

Everyone nodded their heads.

"More of you huh let's see if you can handle this power said Super seventeen.

"Alright super seventeen come at us," said Jin.

Everyone let out battle cries as Natsu Gray Laxus Gajeel combined their attacks on super seventeen while Erza Jin Hwoarang and Sonic did the same Lucy called out her one of celestial spirits as Kazuya turned devil and used his lazer beam as the powerful android was done.

"We got him eevryone now let's finishes him off," said Sonic.

"As everyone used their attacks again but this time super Seventeen doged everyone attacks and uppercuts Kazuya and Jin.

"You all may have gotten me but i will not be defeated by weeklings," said super Seventeen as he threw a ki blast at Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang watch out," said Gray and Natsu at the same time.

Hwoarang dogged the blast soon super seventeen came and grabbed the blood taloon by his hair and slammed him onto the ground and kicked sending him flying.

"It's my turn now," said Natsu as he did his famous dragon roar.

Super seventeen notice the flames and aborsed it and shoots Natsu with it.

"Hahahhaha i am more powerful then ever nothing can't stop me" he said.

"Guess again asshole," said Hwoarang.

Everyone turned their heads as they saw Hwoarang they were compile shocked when they saw his new form his eyes were orange as an orange bird consumed his body.

"Hwoarang is that you," said Jin.

"Yes it's me," said Hwoarang.

"What are you i never seen this before," said Sonic.

"I explain later right now we are the only seven that is standing we can beta this guy," said Hwoarang.

"With one powerful attack it has to work," said Jin.

I agree with jin we have to combined are most powerful attacks to defeat him," said Seventeen.

"Let's do this guys," said Hwoarang.

Sonic Kazuya and Jin transform into their forms while Erza transform into her heaven's wheel armor seventeen powered up as the remaining six got back into the battlefield.

"Hehe you think these abilities can beat me," said super Seventeen.

"Let's see and find out," said Jin.

"As everyone charged at super Seventeen Kazuya did an powerful blow to the powerful android again while Sonic did his burning spindash as Erza summoned maultbel swords as super Seventeen took a lot of damage.

"Aghh this cannot be super Seventeen," said

"Yes we can do this Hwoarang we leave this to you," said Sonic.

Hwoarang nodded his head as he did is famous kicks to him as he tagred is chest with one kick Hwoarang defeated Super seventeen the bird spirit was gone as hwoarang was now landed on the ground and groaned in pain.

Hwoarang's pov "I slowly opened my eyes as i saw gajeel laxus and the others with badges on i even saw Juvia with one on as well as i walked up to my friends.

"Hwoarang that was amazing what you did out their," said Sonic.

"Thanks sonic," said Hwoarang.

"After all that ass kicking i need a vacation," said Jin.

"I see that you and your father are getting along now," said Seventeen.

"Yes we did and mom is happy about that," said Jin.

"Where is Kazuya anyway said Sonic.

"Oh he left a while ago," said Seventeen.

Soon Mirajane came.

"Hey guys how you guys feeling," said Mirajane.

"We are doing better mira all four of them," said.

Wonderful to hear i am glad you four are okay," said Mirajane.

"Indeed we are," said Jin.

"You guys should come to fairy hills with us tomorrow," said Mirajane.

"Fairy hills what's that,' said Sonic.

"It's a place that we go every year you guys should come everyone in the guild is going," said Mirajane.

"That's sounds like fun i wanna see this place myself," said Jin.

"I am going as well," said Sonic.

"Me too," said both Hwoarang and Seventeen.

"Great see you guys their tomorrow," said Mirajane as she left.

"Well boys it's time to get packing," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang we are still hurt man," said Sonic.

"How about we do it after we are all healed up," said Seventeen.

"Great idea," said Jin.

A few hours later Sonic Jin Seventeen and Hwoarang went back into their apartment and packed their things for the trip tomorrow.

"Fairy hills here we come said Sonic Jin Hwoarang and Seventeen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwoarang's pov "Me and the guys made it to fairy hills we went inside picked our rooms and unpack everything after we was done unpacking i soon notice Jin Sonic and seventeen heading out.

"Were you guys going," asked Hwoarang.

"We are all going to the pool side to help clean it," said Jin.

"And what about you Hwoarang," said Sonic.

"I am gonna do my training," said Hwoarang.

"Good luck with that," said Sonic.

"Come on sonic everyone's waiting," said Jin.

"Gotta go dude," said Sonic.

"Later man," said Hwoarang.

Both guys went their separate ways.

Meanwhile at Juvia's room Juvia Lucy and Erza were enjoying some tea while sipping her tea soon flames came out of Lucy's mouth.

"Ahh who would want their tea hot," said Lucy as more flames came out of her mouth.

Juvia could not help but laugh a little Erza looked at the window and spotted the blood taloon.

"Hwoarang where are you going," said Erza.

"I am gonna get some more training done Erza," said Hwoarang.

"Alright proceed," said Erza.

Hwoarang went back walking finding a place to go training.

"I wonder how the guys are doing," said Hwoarang.

Back at the pool the guys were almost done cleaning the pool while Gajeel Jin and Alzack restailing the roof soon they noticed a fully naked Gray.

"Ugh Gray what the fuck man," said Seventeen.

"What i can't help it," said Gray.

"my eyes," said Natsu.

"Whatever," said Gray as he left.

"Natsu he's gone now," said Sonic.

"I hate when he does this," said Natsu.

"We all do," said Elfman Laxus and Freed.

Where is Hwoarang," said Natsu.

"Training," said Sonic.

"Now that's a real man," said Elfman.

"I wonder how it go," said Sonic.

Meanwhile with Hwoarang he was done with his training as he was heading back too his room to change out of his clothes as he was now wearing a pair of black and green swimming trunks and a white shirt he left his room and soon notice Happy.

"Happy what are you doing here," said Hwoarang.

"I was gonna get you," said Happy.

"Get me for what," said Hwoarang.

"It's Gray," said Happy.

"What about him," said Hwoarang.

"He is snapping at Juvia," said Happy.

"Take me to their" said Hwoarang.

"Aye sir,' said Happy.

Happy and Hwoarang made their way to the pool side as everyone saw Gray lashing out on Juvia.

"Everyday is the same thing Juvia you always stalk me whatever i go you are to damn clingy for my taste you are the most annoying person ever and you know what else juvia i will never love you," said Gray.

Everyone gasped of what Gray said to Juvia right now Juvia felt her heartbroken as she got as tears ran down her face and ran away back to her room everyone looked at Gray angrily especially Hwoarang.

"Wow Gray that's low," said Sonic.

"That's not manly at all," said Elfman.

"Whatever i said what i need to say," said Gray.

Hwoarang on the other hand charged at Gray and tackles him on the ground and starting punching him everyone saw this and was shocked and speechless after a few more punches Hwoarang grabbed Gray and gave him an cold deadly stare.

"How could you say all that shit to juvia she loved you and cared about you if i was you gray i would not say shit like that," said Hwoarang as he let gray go.

Everyone looked at Hwoarang who were to selinet he left the pool side to see and find Juvia.

Meanwhile with Juvia she was in her room crying her eyes out while Cana Levy Mirajane was comforting her.

I can't believe Gray said this to Juvia she," said while crying.

"It's okay Juvia you deserve better Gray was wrong for saying that to you," said Levy.

"If i see gray i am kicking his ass," said Mirajane.

"Same here," said Cana.

Back with Hwoarang he was still looking for Juvia soon he notice Lucy.

"Lucy do you know where Juvia's room his," said Hwoarang.

" on the girls down the right hall," said Lucy.

"Thanks lucy," said Hwoarang.

"Anytime hwoarang," said Lucy.

Hwoarang was heading to the girls side of the building as he went inside and went to find Juvia's door.

Back with Juvia she was still shedding tears of what Gray said too her while mirajane cana and levy were trying their best to comfort her soon they heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that can be said Levy as she walked up to the door and opens it.

"Hwoarang what are you doing here," asked Levy.

"I wanted to see Juvia," said Hwoarang.

"She's still upset about the whole thing," said Levy.

"I know," said Hwoarang.

"You can come and see her," said Levy.

"Thank you," said Hwoarang as he went inside her room.

Mirajane and Cana were happy to see Hwoarang as Levy closed the door back.

"We heard you beated up gray," said Cana.

"Yes i did you guys are made at me," said Hwoarang.

"Oh heavens no everyone is mad at gray even juvia is as well," said Mirajane.

"I hope gray gets what he deserves it's is own fault," said Levy.

"Yeah he will," said Hwoarang.

Soon Juvia notice Hwoarang in her room everyone turned their heads and notice Juvia hugging Hwoarang Levy Mirajane and Cana left the room as Hwoarang returned the hug as he felt tears coming from Juvia.

"Shhh it's okay juvia don't cry i am here," said Hwoarang.

"I can't help it hwoarang and gray was right he will never love me no one would i should just give up," said Juvia.

"No don't say that juvia you will find better than that jackass he don't deserve your love don't give on finding romance i believe in you," said Hwoarang.

Soon Juvia wiped her tears away and smiled at Hwoarang.

"Thank you so much Hwoarang," said Juvia.

"Anytime juvia," said Hwoarang.

Both teens remain silent as soon Juvia looked into Hwoarang's eyes.

"Hwoarang can you stay with me tonight juvia does not want to be alone," said Juvia.

"Yes I can i no you are still hurt from what happened," said Hwoarang.

"Thank you hwoarang," said Juvia.

"Np juvia," said Hwoarang.

After of few hours both teens laid on her bed as Juvia rested her head on Hwoarang's chest while he hugged her gently.

The next morning Juvia slowly open her eyes and notice Hwoarang who brought her some breakfast.

"Morning Juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang you made breakfast for me," said Juvia.

"Yes i did," said Hwoarang.

"Thanks hwoarang that's really sweet of you," said Juvia.

"Your welcome juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Are you gonna eat breakfast as well," said Juvia.

"I already ate breakfast when i woke up," said Hwoarang.

"Oh," said juvia as she went back eating her breakfast.

"Well anyway juvia there was something i wanted to tell you," said Hwoarang.

"Same here hwoarang," said Juvia.

"You go first," said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang i am in love with you," said Juvia.

Hwoarang's eyes went wide.

"You do," said Hwoarang.

"Yes i do hwoarang you are so much better then gray you are nice to juvia i love your styles your fighting spirit and i love everything about you hwoarang juvia wants to be yours said Juvia.

"Juvia i love you to i always had i was hiding my feelings i wanted to wait to tell you said Hwoarang.

both teens blush as they stared into each other's eyes soon their faces gotten closer soon they kissed as Hwoarang and Juvia wrapped their arms around each other as they was enjoying their kiss after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart to breath soon they look into each other's eyes as they begin to kissing again this time wild as they were now french kissing each other playing with each others tongues as they both moan from the kiss and broke apart of it and begins to strip of their clothes as they was now fully naked Hwoarang got on top of Juvia as she looked into his eyes.

"Hwoarang kun this is my first time please be gentle with me," said Juvia.

"I will my love," said Hwoarang.

As hwoarang inserted his member inside juvia slowly he looked into juvia's eyes he noticed tears.

"I am so sorry juvia am i hurting you," said Hwoarang.

"No it's just that it hurts," said Juvia.

Hwoarang took is member out of Juvia and reinsters it back soon the pain was gone as Hwoarang begins to thrust which cause juvia to moan.

"Ah hwoarang," moaned Juvia.

As Hwoarang keep his pace as he begins to thrust even more.

"Hwoarang please go fast," said Juvia.

"You sure you want me to go fast," said Hwoarang.

"Yes," said Juvia.

"Well alright," said Hwoarang as he thrust faster.

"Ahh hwoarang yes Juvia loves this feeling," said Juvia.

After a few more thrusts Hwoarang and Juvia switch positions as Juvia was now on top of the blood taloon while Hwoarang went back thrusting her moans increased while thrusting hwoarang took the change to grope and rub juvia's large breasts to make her feel good more as juvia's leaned down and gave Hwoarang a passionate kiss as Hwoarang returned the kiss while he trust after a few hours of their moment Juvia and Hwoarang knew that both of them were about to reach their limit.

"Hwoarang i am about to cum," said Juvia.

"Same here juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Let's cum together my love" said Juvia.

As both Hwoarang and Juvia reached their limit Juvia got of hwoarang and laid her head onto his chest.

"Hwoarang that was amazing," said Juvia.

"Yes it was juvia," said Hwoarang.

"I love you so much Hwoarang," said Juvia.

"I love you to juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Right now juvia is very sleepy," said Juvia.

"Same here i never did this kind of thing before," said Hwoarang.

"Me to goodnight my darling" hwoarang," said Juvia.

"Goodnight my dearest juvia," said Hwoarang.

As both teens feel asleep with smile on their faces they were happy that their have each other.

The next day Hwoarang who was wearing his karate gi from tekken 3 as he was training while he soon notice his girlfriend Juvia who was wearing an light blue bikini hwoarang noticed as his jaw drop Juvia could not help but giggle at her boyfriend.

"You like what you see hwoarang," said Juvia.

"Yes i do," said Hwoarang.

"Why are you in your gi," said Juvia.

"I wanted to do a little training but for now i want to spend time with my water mage," said Hwoarang.

"Aww hwoarang that's so sweet," said Juvia.

"Well since we are out here wanna do it here," said Hwoarang.

"Yes but juvia knows a place follow me," said Juvia.

"Okay baby," said Hwoarang.

Juvia showed Hwoarang a perfect quiet spot for their love making as they both begin to kiss as Juvia placed her hands onto is chest while Hwoarang's hands was on her hips after a few minutes of kissing Hwoarang took of her bikini top and begins to play and suck on her breasts as he licked her nipples and sucking on them softly Juvia moaned while Hwoarang sucked on them more after sucking on her breasts juvia go down on her knees and took of hwoarang's belt off his gi to see his member as Juvia begins to suck on it as Hwoarang begins to moan while Juvia was sucking him off as she licked the tip and sucking on his member hwoarang took the chance to thrust his hips inside juvia's mouth her eyes were wide soon Hwoarang cummed inside of Juvia's mouth.

"Wow hwoarang that's a lot" said Juvia.

"I know baby," said Hwoarang.

"Now take Juvia," said Juvia.

"I will do love," said Hwoarang.

As hwoarang slide of her bikini panty off as he inserts her member inside of her pussy as Hwoarang begins to thrust.

"Ahh oh yes baby right their fuck me," said Juvia.

Hwoarang kept his pace on thrusting inside her pussy while thrusting hwoarang begins to slap her ass witch made the water mage go crazy.

"More hwoarang more," said Juvia.

Hwoarang did what Juvia said as he smacked her ass some more while he was thrusting their love making have been going on for hours with one more thrust both Hwoarang and Juvia came.

"Oh hwoarang juvia really enjoyed our love making," said Juvia.

"Same here Juvia," said Hwoarang.

"Wow we did it all day and it's already night," said Juvia.

"Yes it is how about we take this back in my room," said Hwoarang.

"Sure thing," said Juvia.

Five hours later both Hwoarang and Juvia were snuggled up onto each other as Juvia looked up at her boyfriend.

"Hwoarang," said Juvia.

"Yeah babe," said Hwoarang.

"Juvia have not talked to her friends in the last four days," said Juvia.

"Me either i have not talked to the guys at all how about we both tell everyone about us tomorrow," said Hwoarang.

"Yes it's time to tell them about us," said Juvia.

"Awesome right now let's get some shuteye," said Hwoarang.

"Indeed goodnight my hwoarang," said Juvia.

"Night my juvia," said Hwoarang.

As the the couple drifted of too sleep cuddled up together.

The next day at the beach Juvia was with the girls while Hwoarang was with the guys chatting Levy notice that Juvia was wearing Hwoarang's goggles.

"Juvia are thoses hwoarang's goggles," said Levy.

"Yes they are," said Juvia.

"How did you get them," asked Bisca.

"Well ladies juvia has something to tell you," said Juvia.

"What is it juvia," said Erza.

"Me and hwoarang are now dating," said Juvia.

Levy Bisca and Evergreen were shocked but their were happy for the water mage.

"Congrats juvia i am happy for you and hwoarang," said Lisanna.

"Thank you lisanna," said Juvia.

With Hwoarang he was chatting with Sonic Jin Seventeen Natsu and Elfman they were happy for him.

"Hwoarang i am happy for you and juvia," said Natsu.

"Thanks natsu.," said Hwoarang.

Soon the guys notice Juvia and the girls as Hwoarang notice her she was running towards him while hwoarang ran up to her as they both embrace each other and kissed.

"They look so cute together" said Mirajane.

"I am happy for them," said Jin.

Soon everyone noticed Gray both Hwoarang and Juvia stopped kissing and shot angry glares at him.

"What the hell you doing here gray," said Hwoarang.

"Okay i know you guys and everyone else is still pissed at me but here me out juvia i am deeply sorry for what i said i guess i was tired of you stalking me again i am sorry for making you cry that's all i want to say," said Gray.

"Gray juvia forgives you," said Juvia.

"And i forgive you too," said Hwoarang.

"Thanks guys," said Gray.

"But if you ever hurt my feelings again i will toss your stripper ass in the ocean," said Juvia.

"Glup i will never do it again," said Gray.

"Good but before juvia can fooly forgive you i have to do one thing," said Juvia.

"And what's that's," said Gray.

"This," said Juvia. as she slapped gray hard across the face.

"Now we are even and now you are fooly forgiven," said Juvia.

"Thanks juvia and i deserved that," said Gray.

As Gray got up and went back into get an ice pack Hwoarang and Juvia left the others both the blood talon and water mage were happy to be together.


End file.
